1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for videoconferencing with a stand-alone transcapture module over a broadband Internet connection and through a server or servers providing directory, IP addressing, firmware updating, and automatic commercial downloading services.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In 1996, International Telecommunications Union (“ITU”) approved the H.323 protocol as a standard, to promote compatibility in videoconference transmissions over networks. The ITU H.323 protocol advanced video compression technology and maximized the image and audio quality within available bandwidth. H.323 was originally promoted as a way to provide consistency in audio, video and data packet transmissions in the event that a Local Area Network (“LAN”) did not provide guaranteed Quality of Service (“QoS”). H.323 matured to become the standard for interoperability in audio, video and data transmissions, because it addresses call control and management for both point-to-point and multipoint conferences as well as gateway administration of media traffic, bandwidth and user participation.
The fast-growing availability of broadband infrastructure and Digital Subscriber Lines (“DSL”), as well as the xDSL-progeny, including HDSL, SDSL, ADSL, and VDSL, made for greater digital capacity and availability. With this infrastructure, a demand for easy-to-use videoconferencing systems has arisen. Most commercially available systems are designed for use with an existing computer system. In some of such products, a video camera is connected to a personal computer (“PC”) and the user makes and receives videoconference calls through the computer. For users who do not a computer or who find computers hard to use, these systems pose significant consumer problems. Even for users skilled with computers, a simple device, more like a telephone than a computer, offers advantages of simplicity and ease. For example, a stand-alone videoconferencing device can be used without booting-up a computer to open the appropriate program. Similarly, computer-reliant videoconferencing systems must be located near a computer so the participants can see other parties on the computer monitor. However, most computers are space-consuming appliances. Traditional monitors are large and heavy, and even flat-screens take up substantial space. In addition, computers usually require separate keyboards, mice, computer cases or towers, speakers, printers and other peripheral devices, all of which take up space and make a computer difficult to move. Even laptop computers can be awkward to set-up and move. Therefore, what is needed is a device that provides broadband Internet videoconferencing without an associated computer.
The H.323 standard provides practical broadband Internet-based videoconferencing. However, the H.323 Protocol requires the use of complicated and user-unfriendly IP addresses. Directory services have been proposed to facilitate conferences. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,510, discloses a method and apparatus for scheduling a multi-point electronic conference with a “control service”. However, existing services can be complicated and difficult to use. As noted above, some potential videoconferencing users are reluctant to interact with computers. Therefore, a system is needed that combines a stand-alone videoconferencing device with services that make it simple to use. With respect to H.323 Protocol videoconferencing over a broadband Internet connection, such a service would simplify the IP addressing requirements needed to initiate the calls.
Similarly, in relying on IP addresses, the H.323 Protocol poses problems for videoconferencing devices that are connected to the Internet through gateways, routers or firewalls (“GRF”). These devices are common network infrastructures in businesses and used with increasing frequency in residential settings. The GRF typically employs Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (“DHCP”) and Network Address Translation (“NAT”) services with private IP addresses. To make a videoconference call outside a private network, the H.323 Protocol requires a point-to-point connection based on IP addresses. However, when an end-point is behind a GRF, it may not be accessible from a public network or the Internet. To provide a simple and effective system for videoconferences, a stand-alone device should have a service capable of accessing an end-point behind a GRF.
A videoconferencing system should be dynamic and capable of automatic updates to its firmware. Thus, such a system should have the capability of engaging a service in order to receive firmware updates. Existing systems require use of a computer or user-directed updating, which poses problems of complexity. A stand-alone videoconferencing system should provide an automatic firmware update service.
As videoconferencing becomes more common, it provides a user-friendly platform capable of providing commercial and other information to a user. Existing videoconferencing do not provide such services. Therefore, a stand-alone videoconferencing device should be capable of interacting with an automatic commercial download service.